


Always

by Tamaraneancitizen



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Rebirth - Fandom, Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaraneancitizen/pseuds/Tamaraneancitizen
Summary: Tim Drake is "dead" and Richard decides to call Kori.This happens a bit before Teen Titans Rebirth, it's the story of that panel where Nightwing and Starfire were kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so forgive me for any eventual mistakes. Hope you like it and happy Valentine's day!

She definitely wasn’t expecting him to call today, since their last encounter not many things were said. Kori usually didn’t like to overanalyze her relationship with Richard Grayson, she really did not know where it was going nor what they were to each other, the only thing she knew was true is that they would always hold each other dearly in their hearts and that was enough.

Though she didn’t make much of it when she answered, her face filled up with pain once she heard the things he was saying.

“Tim Drake is dead.”

Petrified, Kori could not say a single word, just listen. And then, when there was crying she finally offered.

“Would you like me to come over? Dick, I’m seriously worried, i know what he means to you.”

“Please Kori...please.”

Gosh, he sounded so sad. They all knew the risks of the superhero business but each time someone passed away it wasn’t any easier.The red headed alien rushed to meet him at his will, she hated when Dick was sad, specially because that wasn’t a normal state for him to be in. She missed her light hearted lover.

They met in Gotham city, in one of the safe houses Batman had all over the city. He was sitting on the rooftop and showed a little smile when she descended from the sky. Not a single word was muttered, they just embraced each other.Dick held tightly, with his chin on her shoulders and hands grabbing her back with strength. 

Five minutes had passed before Kori was strong enough to say something.

“I’m sorry Dick, I’m so sorry.”

He let his arms go just to pull her into a passionate kiss. Maybe most people couldn’t understand their dynamics together but it didn’t matter, Koriand’r was light and Dick knew that very well, she could always heal his darkness. He wanted to feel alive again, therefore he craved her in this moment with all his might. He took her by the hand and showed the way inside the building, as they both entered the living room sparks flew and they began to make passionate love.

Kori started to undress him, slowly kissing his neck and moving downwards. Richard moaned, he never could resist her and he was fully aware of that. Then she removed her own clothes while staring straight into his eyes.Their embrace was slow and full of feelings, they didn’t need any words, because their bodies spoke louder than words ever could. Death, pain, regrets and then hope,light and joy, the sex was full of that.They slept holding each other and when dawn came they knew they had to let go.

“You want some breakfast Kori?”

“No, thank you” she said pulling her uniform up “I should probably get going.”

“So soon?” 

“Yes, I’m currently doing some digging and discovered that there’s a huge flux of human traffic happening in the Island of Torando in the Caribbean” her eyes looked fierce now “ I wish to go there and solve the problem, you know i can’t stand this type of thing.”

A pause.

“Do you wish to join me ?” She knew the answer to that but felt like asking it anyway.

“You know i always liked fighting together with you, but i think i should stay in Gotham for now. The family needs me.”

“And you need them as well” Kori smiled as she got close to Richard stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“You sure you don’t want to grab something to eat?” He was making the puppy eyes now.

“Ok, you got me. Maybe there is time for breakfast” she laughted as she said it.

Batman always supplied the safe houses so there was a ton to eat, both of them were not the greatest cooks around but even like that they could eventually make something edible. Meanwhile Dick talked about his life, which was nice because he was being talkative again, specially about Damian and that he was cocky alright but was destined to great things (if she only knew what was coming to her once she reached her destination).

The morning had been lovely but it was time to leave now. Kori and Dick were back in rooftop and she started to ascend to the sky.

“Kori, wait!” Richard screamed and she turned her head “ See you around?”

“Always.”

They were both smiling now.


End file.
